Heartsease
by RaistlinofMetallica
Summary: Love is a confusing thing when you're a teenager. Consolation between two characters who have both just had breakups. WAFFy, an unusual vein for me. REPOST. Several implied expairings. Ron?


Heartsease

By RaistlinofMetallica

* * *

_Blanket disclaimer_: Anything you recognize, except for my OCs and the plot, I don't own. I do this for fun and absolutely no profit.

* * *

It was weird. There was no other way to describe it. He and Hermione had thought it seemed sensible at the time, but… well… It got weird. It was like snogging your sister or something. He shuddered at the image his mind conjured and continued wandering the halls. They had mutually broken up with each other this morning after only a week of 'dating' and, yet, he couldn't help but feel relieved. He was glad to have his friend back to being just a friend and not a girlfriend.

He had also felt pretty guilty about Harry, too. They had been leaving the poor bloke out in favor of a few quick snogs in the corner. And it wasn't like Harry was having a good time of it either, lately, what with all the Death Eater raids. He was their friend and he needed their support more than ever. Then they had to have gone and let their stupid hormones make it awkward…

He was glad it was over. Now, he could concentrate on more important things, like helping Harry figure out his latest vision and doing his Potions homework _before_ class started and Snape gave him a detention. He really should try getting it done the day before it was due, but he kept forgetting. There was always something on his mind, something he kept forgetting to do, but he could never quite put his finger on it.

Gin had been the one who sparked the whole thing off by suggesting that he had a crush on some girl. He had assumed it was 'Mione. After all, wasn't pointless bickering like that a sign of people who like each other? And she was very pretty, too. But, it was soon very weird and he and Hermione both agreed it had been a stupid idea. So, this put him back to square one.

Speaking of his little sister, she had mentioned at lunch that Colin had been staring at her lately and he'd put his elbow in the butter when she'd caught him. Come to think of it, he _had_ noticed that Harry's Biggest Fan was not as attentive to the reluctant star as he usually was. He'd have to have a chat with that boy, especially since he was now the eldest Weasley in Hogwarts. He had a duty to protect his little sister, after all.

It was at this point that he found _her_.

She was sniffling miserably and daubing at her eyes with a dainty white handkerchief. She had probably been crying for some time, but over what he did not know. He had never really known her well and had always assumed that she was too stuck up to cry. But, he was obviously wrong, for here she was, sitting in front of the window. He wondered a moment whether or not he should bother. He sighed. It wouldn't be right to just leave her.

"Are you all right?" he asked, drawing closer. He felt pretty stupid right now.

She turned to look up at him with puffy red eyes. "What is it? Come to…" she sniffed. "Make fun of me? To gloat?"

"N-no," he answered quickly. He could feel his ears burning and was willing to guess that he was red in the face. But he'd always been easily embarrassed.

She looked away, sniffling. "Then, just leave me alone."

"Okay," he said. For a moment, he did not move. Then, he moved to stand next to her and looked out the window. The lake shimmered a purplish-blue in the distance, waves trimmed in silver moonlight as the sun dipped below the horizon. He'd been wandering a long time, he supposed.

She sniffled. "What are you doing? I thought I told you I want to be alone."

"I wanted to watch the sun set. I won't bother you," he replied.

She gave him a wary glance and then looked out the window. After a moment, she whispered, "It is pretty, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," he said absently.

She sighed and twisted her robes in her hands. "Terry dumped me."

"I thought you two were inseparable," he commented.

She shook her head. "I thought so, too. He made me feel so special, but he's not for me…" She sniffled and started to cry again.

"Hey, its not like I've been too lucky with love either," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I thought I was in love with Hermione, but I wasn't. Both she and I decided that it wasn't working out. We broke up this morning."

She smirked and brushed some of her blonde hair out of her eyes. "I guess it's true what they say. Friends don't make good lovers."

"I guess so," he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

She looked at him and sighed. "You seem different without your friends around, you know. You seem more… well, like everyone else."

"You think I'm different than everyone else because of my friends?" he asked, bewildered.

She smiled, looking back out the window, a faint tinge of colour on her cheeks. "Yes. You're friends with the invincible Harry Potter and the genius Granger. You've got what we all wish we could have… Everyone dreams of being famous, having friends that care for you like family. You have them, we don't."

"I'm not famous. Harry's famous," he clarified. "Things happen for him that would never happen for me. Being friends with him doesn't make me famous."

She smiled at him and gently traced the line of his chin. "No, you _are_ famous. You've been a real friend to him; I can see that now. Others would have used him to gain for themselves, but not you. You're too honest. You wear your heart on your sleeve."

"Mum says I have a short temper," he said absently. His mind was elsewhere. He had been jealous of his friends before. Jealous of Harry's easy fame when he had nothing to distinguish himself as he was the youngest boy in a family of seven children and jealous of Hermione's brilliance where he was slow to catch on. He had thought he'd reconciled those feelings during fourth year, when Harry had almost died. But they were still there, only smaller, hidden away.

Her fingers were still lingering on his face, gently. "You protect your friends with all of your heart. I've seen you, watched while Draco made an idiot of himself by taunting you and your friends. You always defend them without hesitation."

"Yeah, and I lose more house points in the process than I care to count," he grinned. "But I know I've done the right thing."

She blushed a little and said, "Like now? When you saw me crying? Was that the right thing?"

There was a pregnant pause.

"Yeah, I think so," he smiled, reaching up to touch her hand lightly.

She smiled and slowly leaned against him. "I'm glad."

"Me too, Pansy. Me too."

* * *

AN: I wrote this on the premise that 'friend booty is bad booty' as it gets really awkward. This is an unusual vein for me. Unusually sweet that is. I normally do dark. Also, the flower pansy was called 'heartsease' in ancient times. It was intended to be a one-shot. I may or may not do more. Please review. 


End file.
